Stars
by Karou Ariza
Summary: Mereka adalah dua manusia yang bertolak belakang, menolak mempercayai satu sama lain, tapi memiliki mimpi yang sama. *Warn : AU, OOC. AoKise


******Stars - **Aonyx

**Cast - **Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryota

**Genre -** Friendship

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer - **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary -** _Mereka adalah dua manusia yang bertolak belakang, menolak mempercayai satu sama lain, tapi memiliki mimpi yang sama. _

* * *

**[ _Delusions in the night, illuminating the pretty hearts of those who can't dream higher _]**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Seekor Swallow berdiam diri di suatu tempat nun jauh di atas, menatap ke bawah, bersiap untuk melemparkan dirinya, terbang di langit bebas. Sendiri._

* * *

Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa Tuhan akan menghancurkan Dunia ini jika waktunya sudah tepat.

Aku akan berdoa semoga waktu yang beliau maksud adalah _sekarang_.

Hancurkan saja. Hancurkan saja Dunia yang saat ini sudah tidak mempunyai logika serta perasaan, hancurkan saja seluruh melodi kehidupan yang tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan semestinya.

Hancurkan saja seluruh jalinan tali temali kehidupan itu, setiap kehidupan dengan tarikan napas yang selalu sia-sia. Orang-orang bodoh yang selalu saja menyayangi diri sendiri, membohongi diri sendiri, membunuh sesamanya, dan bahkan mengotori lukisan maha indah milik-Mu.

"Bintang!"

Ya. Bahkan kilau indah pada malam hari yang seharusnya dapat terlihat jelas pada langit hitam pekat malam, kini entah kemana. Bintang _tidak mungkin_ bisa terlihat di langit yang penuh polusi ini.

"Kise! Lihat itu, bintang!"

Bintang tidak mungkin—

"Eh?"

Aku memandangi lautan berlian indah dengan latar warna hitam pekat. Butiran bintang yang menyerupai gula putih di dalam cat air berwarna hitam.

Bukan salahku untuk menjulurkan satu lenganku ke atas, bukan salahku untuk menghalau hembusan angin malam yang sejuk dan sedikit menusuk tulang. Yang jelas bukan aku saja yang sedang melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kubuka kepalan tangan dan kuregangkan kelima jariku, dengan hati-hati memosisikan salah satu bintang yang bersinar ada di tengah-tengah ruang kosong jemariku. Setelah beberapa detik mengamati kerlap-kerlip kuning bersinar, aku bergumam, dengan ketertakjuban dan ketidakpercayaan yang tidak di buat-buat. "Indahnya~".

Lalu satu angin datang berhembus, membuat helaian rambutku menari, dan, yang anehnya juga, membuat si _bintang_ berpindah tempat.

Aku menurunkan tangan. Mengamati lebih lama benda bersinar yang lama-kelamaan berpindah tempat makin cepat karena angin. Salah satu fakta yang kulupakan sebelumnya terlintas di pikiranku.

Tidak mungkin bisa melihat bintang di langit. Apa lagi langit tempat _ini_.

Dan saat itulah kutahu, ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

Burung kecil berbulu hitam dan putih selalu menari di atas awan. Si Swallow tidak menari sendiri, ia membawa serta bintang-bintang yang nantinya akan menghiasi langit hitam membosankan itu.

Bukan hanya satu Swallow yang akan menari mengikuti ritme angin, tapi ada puluhan Swallow yang juga menemaninya. Dan hal itu di karenakan seseorang.

Aomine Daiki.

Satu tubuh bersandar pada pembatas besi yang memisahkan dirinya dengan langit terbuka tiga puluh meter di atas tanah. Matanya meneliti dengan seksama sayap berlubang milik si Swallow yang tergeletak di depannya dengan awas. Bola mata biru itu menatapnya dengan sedih, jelas-jelas ingin bertanya pada burung yang terbuat dari kertas itu :

_Maukah kau terbang dan wujudkan mimpi kita lagi malam ini?_

Tentu saja, si Swallow tidak menjawab. Layangan itu jelas tidak menjawabnya.

Aomine menjauhkan dirinya dari pembatas atap dan memungutnya. Satu tangannya dengan sigap memeriksa beberapa bagian lain milik si layangan sedangkan tangan lainnya menggulung benang yang mengikat puluhan bintang milik_nya_ itu.

Bukan bintang sebenarnya, melainkan hanyalah bola lampu yang hanya sebesar kuku kelingking tanganmu dan bersinar berwarna kuning keputihan.

Aomine berjalan lagi ke pinggir atap sambil terus menjinjing si Swallow, ia menatap ke bawah, tepat ke arah berbagai keributan yang di timbulkan lalu lintas di bawah.

"Hei Swallow kecil malang, karena sudah membantuku malam kemarin. Mari kuberi tahu satu hal." Ucapnya tidak untuk siapapun dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ke arah kumpulan awan abu-abu beracun yang selalu menyelubungi kotanya. "Dulu tempat ini tidak sampai sekotor ini." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Nah. Mari kita buat tempat kita tinggal indah kembali seperti dulu pada saat malam hari, oke?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Aomine sudah merasa puas.

* * *

Kise mendobrak satu lagi pintu atap yang ke lima kalinya.

_Tidak ada orang_.

Bagus, itu berarti masih ada lima kali selusin lagi atap yang harus di dobraknya.

Tapi dia yakin bintang pada malam kemarin itu bukanlah bintang, melainkan kerjaan iseng seseorang yang sebegitu inginnya melihat bintang di kotanya—yang jelas mustahil tentunya, dan kemudian menerbangkan layangan tinggi-tinggi di atas langit malam, beserta dengan kerlap-kerlip benda aneh yang menyerupai bintang.

Oke, Kise pun sebenarnya belum yakin betul dengan teorinya ini. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang sebegitu tidak punya kerjaan sehingga menebarkan bintang palsu nyaris di seluruh langit kota.

Jadi, setelah selesai pekerjaan dan sekolahnya, ia langsung naik turun atap gedung yang kira-kira bisa digunakan untuk menerbangkan layangan tanpa gangguan apapun. Tapi tentu saja, gedung yang dimaksudnya disini ada sama banyaknya dengan bintang-bintang pada malam itu sendiri.

Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke sebuah gedung yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _Ini yang terakhir lalu aku akan pulang_.

Ia tidak tahu kalau ia bahkan tidak akan pulang pada malam itu.

* * *

Takdir itu sangat indah.

Takdir jugalah yang membuat sepasang mata berwarna biru bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna kuning terang di gedung yang dituju Kise.

Kise langsung terdiam, seolah-olah sebuah paku telah menancapkan dirinya pada tanah. Ia begitu tercengang melihat salah satu teman sekelas—seingatnya, yang bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya satu kali pun di semester pertama.

"A—Aominecchi...?"

Aomine berkedip, ia meletakkan layangannya hati-hati di tanah sebelum berbalik dan menatap Kise. "Siapa?"

"A-Aku Kise. Kise Ryota." Ia memulai. "Salah satu teman sekelasmu.. Uhm, kau lupa?"

Aomine menggumamkan. "Oh." Dan kemudian duduk memunggungi Kise, sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Jadi kumpulan layangan kemarin it—"

"Pulanglah." Potong Aomine.

"Maaf?"

Aomine berbalik sekali lagi hanya untuk menunjukkan cengiran kecil nakal miliknya. "Pertunjukkan tidak akan dimulai sebelum malam hari." Katanya.

Kise seharusnya langsung pulang dan tidak peduli pada lelaki di depannya ini. Lelaki bodoh yang sudah menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk hal paling bodoh sedunia. Ia seharusnya bahkan menggetuk kepala Aomine dengan batu atau layangan milik lelaki itu, sehingga, ia bisa menghentikan tindakannya yang jelas-jelas membuat heboh seluruh penduduk di kota.

Tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

Ia menatap kedua mata Aomine lurus, menghirup napas sebentar, sebelum berkata dengan jujur.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan bintang pada malam hari, Aominecchi."

_Terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan bintang pada malam hari, Aominecchi_

* * *

Aomine tidak bisa mempercayai hal yang baru saja di dengar oleh telinganya. "Kau itu apa? Orang gila?"

Kise mendengus. "Dan kalimat itu keluar dari seseorang yang menerbangkan puluhan layangan dengan bola lampu pada malam hari." Balasnya. "Aku jelas bisa membedakan mana yang gila, Aominecchi."

"Terserahlah." Kata Aomine. "Siapa namamu tadi? Kuso?"

Diam sebentar. "Kise, Aominecchi."

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ha? Apa itu, _Aominecchi?_" Tanyanya tidak senang. "Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggilku dengan panggilan _itu_?"

"Jadi~" Kise menaruh satu telunjuk di dagunya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau kupanggil _Aominechan?_".

"Lakukan dan aku berjanji mayatmu akan ditemukan terjatuh dari gedung ini esok pagi."

Kise tertawa.

Aomine berjalan ke arah pembatas atap dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas, menatap pemandangan matahari terbenam sambil menunggu lelaki di belakangnya berhenti tertawa. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, sana pulang."

Kise menyusul Aomine, memosisikan dirinya berdiri di sebelah lelaki itu dan mengkopi posisinya. "Hm. Tidak mau~ Aku ingin melihat pertunjukanmu nanti malam~"

"Kau—"

"Coba bilang, Aominecchi." Potong Kise. "Kau itu _siapa_?"

Aomine menatap mata kuning cemerlang yang juga sedang menatapnya balik dengan intens itu. Ia berpikir untuk mengelak dan menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan jawaban lain, tapi akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku? Hanyalah seorang pemimpi yang menolak setiap kenyataan."

* * *

_Aku? Hanyalah seorang pemimpi yang menolak setiap kenyataan_.

Ya. Aomine adalah seorang pemimpi.

Ia adalah seorang menusia yang menolak mentah-mentah setiap dusta yang ada di dunia, ia adalah manusia yang dengan senang hati menyingkirkan seluruh fakta mengerikan tentang setiap inci kehidupan di Bumi.

Ia hanyalah seorang pemimpi brutal yang mempunyai sejuta rasa keindahan lain yang perlu manusia ketahui tentang dunia ini. Ia hanyalah seorang lelaki berego sempit yang tidak membutuhkan orang lain, ia tidak perlu manusia-manusia yang selalu memakai topeng setiap kali berhadapan dengannya.

Ia adalah seorang imajiner, yang melupakan kenyataan tentang hilangnya bintang selama beberapa dekade silam. Aomine datang dengan bintangnya sendiri, ia datang dengan mimpinya untuk langit di masa depan.

Setidaklah hal itulah yang Kise dapat tangkap dari Aomine.

Setelah beberapa kali beradu mulut dengan si pemimpi, setelah beberapa kali mengerlingkan alasan logis seperti :

_"Aominecchi! Kalau ada aku nanti malam kau pasti tidak akan kesepian, aku janji!"_

_"Aku akan membantumu menerbangkan layangan sebanyak yang kau mau, Aominecchi~"_

_"Kemarikan satu Swallow manis itu Aominecchi! Aku akan menerbangkannya dari sini!"_

_"Kau tidak bisa menghiasi langit malam sendiri, Aominecchiii~"_

_"Dan yang lebih penting. Kau tidak bisa mengabulkan impianmu sendiri Aominecchii!"_

Akhirnya ia mendapatkan Swallow pertama miliknya.

* * *

Aomine tidak pernah tahu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa seorang Kise Ryota. Tidak akan pernah tahu.

Bahkan ketika mereka berdua berbagi tempat ketika menaburkan bintang di langit, ketika lelaki itu terus menerus berteriak-teriak takjub tentang hal seberapa indahnya bintang miliknya, Aomine masih belum bisa memutuskan seperti apa seorang Kise Ryota.

Kise tidak akan memaksanya untuk langsung mengetahui pribadinya yang sebenarnya.

Karena ia adalah seseorang yang menerima segala kenyataan yang ada di dunia.

Kise bukanlah seorang pemimpi seperti Aomine, ia hanyalah seorang lelaki yang sudah terlanjur terjebak pada jalinan perangkap mematikan di kehidupan. Kise tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terus melanjutkan apa yang harus di lakukannya, tidak bisa memprotes ataupun terlepas barang hanya sebentar saja.

Ia adalah seorang pendusta berwajah malaikat. Senyumnya terasa lebih hangat daripada sinar matahari kala siang hari, tapi sebaliknya, orang-orang juga tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa bencinya Kise dengan setiap orang di sekitarnya. Ia hanya tidak bisa menunjukannya.

Pekerjaannya sebagai model benar-benar membantunya untuk terbiasa dengan hal kecil seperti itu.

Tapi Kise juga mempunyai mimpi, ia mempunyai impian yang harus di kuburnya jauh-jauh ke dalam dasar hatinya, karena, bahkan seluruh mimpi Kise menolak setiap kenyataan yang ada.

Seperti contohnya, ia ingin, sangat ingin, dapat bermain dengan bintang.

Anggap Kise naif, anggap Kise seseorang yang tidak berpendirian. Silahkan.

Ia, sebagai seorang manusia yang menerima segala fakta nyata si dunia, menerima setiap kenyataan yang dipikirnya tidak dapat dirubah oleh satu orang pun di bumi, bermimpi untuk meraih benda yang bahkan tidak pernah terlihat oleh Kise di langit malam selama yang ia bisa tahu.

* * *

Dan akhirnya Kise bertemu dengan Aomine.

Si penerima kenyataan bertemu dengan si pemimpi pada malam berbintang. Bukan, bukan bintang yang telah menghilang selama ini, melainkan bintang indah hasil ciptaan imajinasi Aomine.

Kise mau tidak mau harus takjub dengan seberapa besar tekad Aomine pada malam itu. Ia jelas tercengang ketika menatap Aomine yang meluncurkan Swallow pembawa bintang pertama di sebelahnya.

Si pemimpi begitu indah, menarik, dan sangat bersemangat. Kise jelas-jelas bisa melihat sinar kelap-kelip indah di sekitar tubuh Aomine.

Tapi sinar itu begitu redup, seakan membutuhkan satu sinar lain untuk menemaninya, bersinar terang, tanpa ada satupun kenyataan yang akan membuatnya redup. Mau tidak mau Kise tersenyum.

Kise melontarkan bintang-bintang lain pada gilirannya, ia tersenyum dan berteriak memanggil nama si pemimpi terang-terangan.

"BERISIK!" Itulah balasan dari Aomine saat melontarkan layangan lain.

Kise perlu mendekat padanya beberapa langkah untuk membuat Aomine berputar menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, bukan senyum palsu yang biasa di pakainya untuk setiap orang-orang yang menyapanya, senyum bersinar yang membuat setiap orang mempercayai apa yang akan di katakannya.

_Aku belum kehilangan mimpiku sendiri, Aominecchi._

Tapi ia malah menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, menatap Aomine.

.

.

"Jadilah temanku Aominecchi!"

* * *

_Dan saat itulah, seekor Swallow yang selalu sendiri, tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri lagi._

* * *

**To be continued-**

* * *

__iya, buat yang emang sadar, iya bener, Aomine tipe orang idealist sedangkan Kise tipe orang realist. Dan iya lagi, semua layangan yang di gunain Aomine buat bikin bintang-bintang di atas itu bentuknya sama semua. Burung Swallow.

Dan iya juga, banyak salah di sana sini, karena itu sangat menerima kritik saran apapun XD. Jadi, aneh enggak konsep 'pemimpi dan penerima kenyataan' di atas?  
'_Seraph'_ milik saya enggak terlantar kok, ini cuma cerita bersambung selingan buat pair AoKise (gatau kenapa kalau boleh jujur, pair yang paling pantes buat ide ini emang dua orang itu kayaknya mehehe :3/)

See ya to the next chapter~

**Aonyx**


End file.
